wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XIII
Majowe, radośne, zwycięskie słońce, które strumieniami złota całe miasteczko zalało, na próżno usiłuje wedrzeć się do niedużego saloniku Sprężyckich. Panuje tu półmrok niebieskawy od zapuszczonych kartonowych rolet, na których wymalowano fantastyczne górskie pejzaże kolorem indy go. Jakby nie dość było tej zapory dla słońca, czyjaś ręka rozwiesiła jeszcze w oknach kapy kolorowe, które blask dzienny prawie zupełnie tłumią. W saloniku czuć mdlący zapach jodu i wody kolońskiej. Powietrze przesycone lekarstwami. Zwykłych mebli nie widać; fortepian wyniesiony; duże zwierciadło zakryte muślinem. Na środku stoi wielki stół zastawiony butelkami; w głębi - łóżko. Cóż to za chłopczyna, blady jak opłatek, na tym łóżku spoczywa? Twarz jego mówi o długich, przebytych cierpieniach, o znacznym upływie krwi. Podesłano mu pod głowę i plecy tak wiele poduszek, że w łóżku prawie siedzi - ale jedną nogę trzyma wciąż wyprostowaną, okrytą bandażami i grubym opatrunkiem. W pokoju nie ma nikogo. Chory oczy przymknął, zdaje się drzemać. Ale i w tym na pół tylko czuwającym stanie wydaje co chwil kilka stłumione, boleśne jęki. Ktoś z nadzwyczajną ostrożnością uchylił drzwi. Ukazał się w nich najpierw wielki bukiet; za bukietem - niebieski mundurek. Pomimo że przybysz wszedł na palcach, chory go dosłyszał. - Czy to ty, Bronek? - odzywa się słabe, ledwie dosłyszalne zapytanie. - Ja! Przyniosłem ci bzu. - Ach, daj go, daj! Chory ożywił się. Głos jego stał się mocniejszy, oczy otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Dopiero w tym przetworzeniu można dopatrzeć w bladym, bezsilnym chłopczynie pewnego, bardzo zresztą dalekiego podobieństwa do rumianego, żywego jak iskra Sprężyckiego. A jednak on to jest we własnej postaci. Jeszcze w końcu zimy wywichnął niebezpiecznie nogę w kostce. Leczono mu ją źle i wprowadzono w stan tak groźny, że już stopę miał mieć odjętą. Obyło się szczęśliwie bez tego, ale już trzeci miesiąc leży z raną ciężką w nodze, cierpiąc niesłychane bóle, które mu często i po nocach sypiać nie dają. Mimo wszystko na duchu nie upada, wesołości wewnętrznej nie traci. - Bronek - mówi prosząco - połóż mi go tu!... - oczyma wskazuje kołdrę. Kolega kładzie bukiet na piersiach chorego. - Przysuń bliżej, do samej twarzy... - prosi znowu. Olbrzymia więź bzu znajduje się po chwili tuż przy policzkach chorego. Chłopiec z wysiłkiem podnosi cokolwiek głowę; całą twarz w wonnym gąszczu zanurza. Nozdrzami, ustami, piersią całą wciąga w siebie, pije zapach świeżych kwiatów. Jest podniecony, rozpromieniony. Bladziutki rumieniec wystąpił na jego chude, wystające kości policzkowe. Razem z bzem do łóżka małego męczennika przyszła wiosna. On tak jej pożądał! Tyle o niej roił podczas nocy bezsennych! Od kilku tygodni męczył domowników nieustannym dopytywaniem: czy jaskółki już przyleciały, czy akacja rozwinęła się; czy bez zakwitł?... Zbywano te pytania milczeniem, uważając, że w jego położeniu od jaskółek, bzów i akacji stokroć są ważniejsze:. mikstury, okłady i maście. Ale mylono się. Wiosna posiada środki uzdrawiające takiej potęgi, do jakiej nie wzniosą się nigdy preparaty apteczne. Gdy Sprężycki napawa się aromatem kwiatów, zdaje się, że mu sił przybywa. Błyskają mu nawet w oczach iskierki dawnej chłopięcej wesołości. Dembowski pochylił się, żeby powstrzymać bukiet zsuwający się koledze z piersi. On go znienacka za nos chwyta i śmieje się cicho. Jest w tym i podziękowanie, i figiel, i pieszczota. - Skąd go wziąłeś? - pyta wskazując wzrokiem bez. - Połowa z ogrodu benedyktynów; reszta od Melechowicza. - Pozwolił? - Nie pytałem. Śmieją się obydwa. Dembowski poprawia choremu kołdrę, poduszki, potem gałązką bzu muchy od niego ogania. Jest serdeczny, koleżeński, przy tym pełen uprzedzającej, jakby kobiecej delikatności. Chodzi na palcach, przemawia głosem przyciszonym - w oczy choremu zagląda, jakby chciał w nich myśli jego wyczytywać. Teraz usiadł na brzeżku krzesła i opowiada, co słychać w szkole. "Dziad" na każdej lekcji Sprężyckiego wyrywa. Luceński, gdy odczytuje listę, przy nazwisku Sprężyckiego głową kręci, tabakę zażywa i mówi: "Żeby kózka nie skakała..." Ksiądz prefekt obiecał mszę na intencję chorego odprawić. Na lekcji Astrowa, który jest zawsze roztargniony i dotąd jeszcze uczniów nie poznał, odpowiadał za Sprężyckiego ktoś inny i dostał czwórę. - Ale wiesz, kto się o ciebie najczęściej dopytuje? - Może "Chaber"? - Zgadłeś. On cię lubi. - I ja jego. Czytuje wam swoje poezje? - A jakże. Wczoraj czytał powiastkę, też pewnie swoją. Tak była zabawna... Uśmialiśmy się wszyscy. - Szkoda, żem jej nie mógł słyszeć!... Zasmuca się nagle. Zauważył to przyjaciel, śpieszy z pociechą: - Nic straconego! Pytał właśnie Chaber, czy cię może odwiedzić. Chciałby rozerwać cię czytaniem. - O, jaki dobry! Kocham go jak rodzonego brata! Zamilkli obydwa. Chory ma łzy w oczach - łzy rozrzewnienia. - Słuchaj, Bronek - pyta po chwili głosem przyciszonym - czy jaskółki już przyleciały? - A jakże. Wczoraj to się nawet czubiły z wróblami o gniazda przy kościele. - A chrabąszcze są? - Już giną. Aleśmy mieli z nimi paradną zabawę. Kozioł zrobił z papieru karetę, zaprzągł do niej aż sześć chrabąszczów i puścił Niemcowi na katedrę. - Cóż Niemiec? - Z początku się gniewał, potem śmiał się. I powiedział, że ten, kto to zrobił, byłby dobrym krawcem dla pcheł. Zaraz też przytoczył nam i przetłumaczył wiersz niemiecki o pewnym królu, u którego pchła była szambelanem... - Wiem - pochwalił się chory erudycją: - Es war einmal ein Konig, der hatte einen grossen Floh... Potem Dembowski opowiada o kolegach, o figlach szkolnych, o tym, jak Kucharzewski w czasie pauzy przeniósł całą katedrę ze stolikiem i fotelem pod piec, jak Kataryniarz przyniósł do klasy gołębia, którego mu skonfiskowano, jak Miłkowskiemu wypisano na wysokim kołnierzyku całą chronologię wojen krzyżowych, którą przy wydawaniu lekcji posiłkowali się wszyscy koledzy, jak Hefajstos przy temperowaniu piór spadł z ławki i skaleczył się scyzorykiem, jak Piesiowi Mieszkowskiemu wyjadł Łaguna ukradkiem słoik konfitur i napełnił go surowymi kartoflami. Sprężyckiego to wszystko bawi i smuci. Kiedyż będzie mógł osobiście w szkolnych figlach uczestniczyć! Po chwili Dembowski zaczyna wypytywać troskliwie: - Może ci podać lekarstwo?... Może chcesz pić?... Może ci co przeczytać?... Ta ostatnia propozycja nadzwyczaj ucieszyła chorego. - Och, tak, tak - czytaj, kochany Bronku! Mam tu pod poduszką książkę - sięgnij po nią. Kolega książkę wydostał... - A! Rinaldo Rinaldini! - Mnie czytać nie wolno... - alem ukradkiem trochę przeczytał z początku. Dalszego ciągu jestem "okropnie" ciekawy. - Tu tak ciemno - mówi tamten przerzucając książkę - litery trudno rozeznać. Czy tobie szkodzi światło? - Ech, to tylko matka uparła się, żeby okna zasłaniać. A i ten mój doktór ciągle powtarza: "choremu potrzebny spokój... niech go światło nie razi..." Ale mnie nic nie razi - mógłbym patrzeć śmiało na samo słońce... - Może uchylić trochę rolety? Inaczej wcale czytać bym nie mógł. - Wiesz, Bronek? Teraz nikogo nie ma w domu; wszyscy w ogrodzie. Myślą, że ja usnąłem. Zrzuć, niby przypadkiem, tę kapę; podnieś roletę i otwórz okno. - Bój się Boga! może ci zaszkodzi? - Nie zaszkodzi - pomoże. Czuję, że świeże powietrze jest dla mnie tak konieczne, jak woda dla ryby. - A co powie matka? - Zanim przyjdzie, okno zamkniesz. Zresztą już ja to jakoś wykręcę. Dembowski nie bez trudności uwalnia okno od ciężkich zasłon i na całą szerokość otwiera. Potoki światła i powietrza wpadają do dusznego pokoju. Odsłania się widok na ogród falami słońca zalany, na czysty turkusowy błękit nieba, po którym w różnych kierunkach z głośnym ćwierkaniem śmigają jaskółki. Wiosna, jak wspaniała, dobroczynna królowa, przychodzi do chorego dziecka, aby je pocieszyć. Sprężycki uniósł głowę, chudą szyję wyciągnął - oczy mu błyszczą, usta się śmieją. Na twarzy jego maluje się zachwyt. Dopiero przy świetle dziennym widać, jak bardzo go choroba wycieńczyła. Policzki ma zapadłe, kości wystające. Nos mu się wydłużył i zaostrzył; włosy, dawno nie strzyżone, długimi kosmykami spadają mu na czoło. Dembowski przygląda się koledze ze szczerym wzruszeniem. - Zmizerniałeś, Witek! - mówi kręcąc głową. - A tak, jestem teraz jasno-kościsty. Mogliby mnie wymalować zamiast "kostusi" na chorągwi żałobnej. Ale to głupstwo! Odstąp, proszę cię! Ruchem ręki pokazuje koledze, żeby mu okna nie zasłaniał. Zatonął wzrokiem w błękitach nieba - pierś jego szybko oddycha, wchłaniając przesycone zapachem bzu powietrze. Przez długi czas leży w milczeniu, potem mówi szeptem: - Tak bym chciał mieć skrzydła!... Nacieszył się wreszcie słońcem i powietrzem. Mruga na kolegę, a gdy Dembowski pochylił się nad nim, szczypie go w jedno ucho, potem w drugie i uśmiecha się do niego wesoło. - No, Bronek - mówi rześko - teraz do czytania. Dembowski otworzył starą, zatłuszczoną książkę - zaczyna: ::Szumiał wiatr gwałtownie nad grzbietami wyniosłych Apeninów, kołysał stuletnich dębów wybujałymi wierzchami i miotał słabym płomieniem ognia, koło którego przy skale Rinaldo i Altaverde siedzieli. Noc była ciemna, czarne chmury zakrywały księżyc, żadna gwiazda nie iskrzyła się na posępnym niebie... - Śliczne! - wzdycha zachwycony Sprężycki - ale ja to już znam. Pamiętasz, czytaliśmy ten początek zaraz po świętach na lekcji Żebrowskiego... - Który nam zabrał książkę - ciągnie kolega. - Którą potem Żebrowszczak wykradł ojcu i nam oddał - kończy tamten. Dembowski przewraca kilka kartek. - Doliny zabrzmiały trąb odgłosem. Czy stąd zacząć? - Trochę dalej. - Aha, już mam! ::Rozpoznawszy stanowiska nieprzyjaciół, Rinaldo dał znak i ruszył w lewo. Zaledwie sto kroków uszli, spostrzegli jakiś papier na ziemi. Podniósł go Altaverde i oddał Rinaldiniemu. Ten zaczął czytać: "W imię rządu daje się przebaczenie każdemu z Rinaldiniego bandy, który opuści wodza swojego i do wojska przejdzie. Który zaś głowę Rinaldiniego przyniesie, ten oprócz wolności otrzyma jeszcze pięćset cekinów w nagrodę". - Pięćset cekinów! - wykrzykuje Sprężycki - jak myślisz, Bronek: czy połakomi się kto z towarzyszów Rinalda na tę nagrodę? - Z pewnością ani Altaverde, ani Cinthio, ani Lodovico... - O! ja myślę, że nie znajdzie się ani jeden taki podły. Czytaj, Bronek! Umieram z ciekawości: co się dalej stało? Dembowski ciągnie: ::Przeczytawszy Rinaldo zawołał: - Towarzysze! to pismo obiecuje wam wolność i przebaczenie, jeżeli mnie opuścicie i na słowo oddacie w ręce żołnierzy. - Nie damy się uwieść! Przysięgliśmy ci wierność i tę zachowamy aż do śmierci - odezwał się Altaverde. - Wodzu! wodzu! podrzyj ten papier na kawałki; zrobimy z nich ładunki i obiecujących własnymi ich obietnicami zgładzimy ze świata! - Dzielni! dzielni!... - krzyczy rozpromieniony Sprężycki. - Wiedziałem, że tak postąpią. I ja bym uczynił to samo, będąc na miejscu Altaverda. Rinaldo jest ideałem obu przyjaciół. Nie pojmują fałszywego założenia książki, nie widzą jej częstych wykroczeń przeciw moralności - zachwyca ich jedynie śmiałość i waleczność bohaterów, wielbią żywość opowiadania, nadzwyczajną ruchliwość obrazów, przesuwających się szybko jak w kinematografie. Ponadawali sami sobie i najbliższym kolegom imiona wzięte z powieści. Bronek Dembowski jest Altaverde, Maks Bałandowicz - Cinthio, Józio Sitkiewicz - Leonardo. Imię głównego bohatera Sprężycki zatrzymał dla siebie. Przyjaciel skończył rozdział, chory odzywa się z mocą: - Wiesz? urządzimy teatr... - Ba! - wzdycha Dembowski spoglądając na chorą nogę kolegi. - Do 13 czerwca muszę chodzić- choć- by na kuli. Uczcimy imieniny matki nadzwyczajnym przedstawieniem: "Nigdy tu jeszcze nie pokazywany Rinaldo Rinaldini, wielki bandyta włoski, czyli tajemniczy gość- w zamku, czyli wpierw przestrach, potem radość-'' ". Las z prawdziwych gałęzi, ognie bengalskie, wystrzały. Wszystko obmyśliłem. Hrabina - Walerka Bałandowiczówna; Alicja, jej siostra i powiernica - Walerka Zawistowska; Rinaldo - ja. Od ojca wezmę krócicę, burmistrz pożyczy starego pistoleta. Jedno i drugie popsute, ale my na to poradzimy. Za sceną będzie kamień, na kamieniu kapiszon, przy kamieniu ty będziesz klęczał z młotkiem w ręce. W chwili gdy Rinaldo przystępuje do otwartego okna i mówi: "Drżyj, hrabino, za chwilę ujrzysz całą bandę Rinaldiniego", ja podniosę pistolety do góry, a ty uderzysz młotkiem w kapiszon. Nastąpi wystrzał, Walerka spadnie z krzesła, a wy wszyscy z okropnym, pamiętaj, z okropnym krzykiem wpadniecie na scenę wołając: "Niech żyje nasz dowódca?..." Zmęczony długą mową chory upadł na poduszki. Przez długą chwilę leży w zupełnym milczeniu, ciężko oddychając. Dembowski ze zwykłą troskliwością krząta się przy koledze: wachluje go gałązką bzu, od much opędza, zwilżył chustkę wodą kolońską i czoło mu naciera. Nagle Sprężycki, coś ważnego sobie przypomniawszy, bystro spogląda w oczy kolegi. - Dawnoś widział nasz kamień? - tajemniczo pyta. - Wczoraj. - Nie poruszony? - Nie poruszony. - Do kryjówki zaglądałeś? - Trudno było. Wciąż się tam teraz kręcą ogrodnicy. - Idź o północy ze ślepą latarką w jednej ręce, z oskardem żelaznym w drugiej. - Ba! Skąd wziąć oskarda?... skąd wziąć ślepej latarki?... - To prawda!... - zamyślił się tamten - u nas wcale tych rzeczy nie znają. Co robić? W powieściach do podważania takich kamieni używają zawsze oskardów. Niepodobna brać ze sobą łopaty. To byłaby śmieszność zabijająca. Wpadli obaj w zadumę - przemyśliwają, skąd wziąć romantycznych przyborów. Zgodzili się wreszcie na jedno: ślepej latarki i oskarda pożyczą z rekwizytorni teatru wędrownego, który na lato ma przybyć do Pułtuska. Przy sposobności wezmą też stamtąd dwa sztylety... Obaj chłopcy są niezmiernie dumni z posiadania tajemnicy. Ach! Wiedzieć coś takiego, co oprócz nas nikomu na ziemi całej nie jest znane - cóż to za rozkosz dla trzecioklasistów! Tajemnica Sprężyckiego i Dembowskiego spoczywa zakopana w ziemi, w ustronnym kącie ogrodu zamkowego, pod dużym kamieniem, który przyjaciele, wszystkie siły wytężywszy, na jeden cal od ziemi podnieśli. Mieści się owa tajemnica w maleńkim kryształowym flakoniku po perfumach; jest zaś - strach powiedzieć, a nawet pomyśleć - trucizna... Na co chłopcom trucizna? Czyżby mieli, broń Boże, zamiar zgładzić kogo ze świata? Cóż by im jednak na czyjejś śmierci zależeć mogło? Na te pytania żaden nie umiałby dać odpowiedzi. Ale w ''Trzech Muszkieterach', w ''Monte - Christo, w Królowej Margot itp. naczytali się tak wiele o truciznach, że wydało im się rzeczą każdego porządnego bohatera obowiązującą posiadać własną, niesłychanej mocy truciznę. Trucizna Sprężyckiego i Dembowskiego była podwójnie ich własnością: nie tylko należała do nich, lecz i przez nich własnoręcznie została przyrządzona. Cóż to był za okropny jad! - włosy się jeżą na samo wspomnienie!... Do przyrządzenia owej trucizny chłopcy użyli wszystkiego, co - w ich pojęciu - ziemia posiada najbardziej morderczego. Mieścił się w niej sok pokrzywy, rozgniecione pająki i stonogi, miałko potłuczone szkło oraz wydobyte ze stłuczonego termometru żywe srebro (rtęć). Kryjówka z trucizną znana była tylko przyjaciołom. Nikt postronny nie został przypuszczony do tajemnicy. Co więcej, obaj koledzy wykonali nawzajem przed sobą przysięgę, że do końca życia nigdy nikomu, nawet pod groźbą śmierci, tajemnicy owej nie wyjawią. Honor Dembowskiego został niebawem wystawiony na próbę. Matka, zauważywszy brak kosztownego, pamiątkowego flakonika, posądziła o przywłaszczenie go służącą. Służąca udowodniła swą niewinność. Z kolei zwrócono się z podejrzeniem do Bronka. Sumienie małego bohatera musiało toczyć przykrą walkę. Ciężko było zwodzić matkę, kłamać i zapierać się popełnionej winy, ciężej jeszcze złamać przysięgę, wykonaną o północy, przy bladym świetle księżyca, z sakramentalnym złożeniem dwóch palców na krzyż... Nie wiadomo, jaki przebieg i jakie zakończenie miała ta sprawa drażliwa w domu państwa Dembowskich - ostatecznie jednak tajemniczy flakonik na swym miejscu pozostał - i dotąd tam zapewne pozostaje... Na posiadaniu tajemnicy nie kończą się tajemnice przyjaciół. Wymyślili nadto sztuczny alfabet i pisują do siebie listy cyfrowane, w których litery są zastąpione dziwacznymi zygzakami. Próbowali nawet ułożyć własny język, ale im się to nie udało. Przy posługiwaniu się tym językiem wytwarzały się takie dziwolągi, że mimo największych wysiłków dla utrzymania powagi, żaden nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu. Jest coś rozrzewniającego w stosunku tych chłopców. Bracia rodzeni rzadko tak się kochają, jak oni. Jednego dnia bez siebie wytrzymać nie mogą. Jeśli jakaś nadzwyczajna przeszkoda nie pozwoli im widzieć się ze sobą, zaraz służące biegają z listami od jednego do drugiego. Sprężycki cierpi na bezsenność. Brak ruchu, osłabienie, głuche, nieznośne bóle, wreszcie lekarstwa narkotyczne rozstroiły mu nerwy. Z wieczora długo zasnąć nie może; jest też pewnie ostatnim w miasteczku, któremu sen skleja znużone powieki. Te chwile oczekiwania na spoczynek w niebieskawym półmroku zakrytej umbrą lampy, w głębokiej, jakby cmentarnej ciszy, są dlań najboleśniejsze. Czuje się wówczas tak samotny, tak opuszczony przez wszystkich, tak nieszczęśliwy... Domownicy, wyczerpani ciągłym czuwaniem, pozasypiali. Nawet matkę, która siedziała na fotelu z zegarkiem w ręce, pilnując pory podawania lekarstw, zmieniania okładów, sen pokonał. Słychać tylko szelest wahadła zegarowego, cykanie "repetiera", miarowe oddechy śpiących. Przez okna, nie dość szczelnie zasłonięte roletami, zagląda noc, czarna jak kir na katafalku. Co pewien czas zegar na wieży farskiej bije przeciągle godzinę. Daleko, na krańcach miasta, nawołują się warty wojskowe - głos ich drżący, smutny, oddaleniem stłumiony, przedziera się przez ciemność jak ostatni jęk konającego... Śmiertelnie lęka się tych chwil chory chłopczyna. Gdyby przynajmniej skrócić je mógł książką lub rozmową! Niestety, i rozmawiać z kim nie ma, i czytać mu nie wolno. Dowiedział się o tym przyjaciel. Jakże nie ulżyć cierpiącemu! jakże nie pocieszyć opuszczonego! I oto niemal codziennie przesiaduje przy chorym do północy, książki mu czyta, zabawia go opowiadaniem - nawet panią Sprężycką w podawaniu lekarstwa wyręcza. Dopiero gdy chory uśnie, Dembowski wysuwa się na palcach z pokoju, budzi zdrzemniętą, czekającą nań w kuchni Marysię, i w towarzystwie sługi, niosącej zapaloną latarnię, pustymi, ciemnymi uliczkami powraca do domu. Matka czyni mu głośne wyrzuty, łaje go, odmawia mu wieczerzy, ale poczciwy chłopiec, zaprzysiągłszy koledze przyjaźń, wszystko dla stwierdzenia jej ścierpieć jest gotów. Jednego dnia przyszedł smutny, pobladły, z zaczerwienionymi od płaczu powiekami. Było widoczne, że go coś głęboko wzruszyło i że to wzruszenie ukryć pragnie. Silił się na zwykły humor, starał się zabawiać kolegę żarcikami - głos mu jednak drżał, załamywał się, smutny wyraz twarzy świadczył o usposobieniu bynajmniej nie żartobliwym... Sprężycki zauważył, że przypatruje mu się z niezwykłym natężeniem i jakby z politowaniem, że co pewien czas wzrok odwraca, powiekami mruga i szybko zerwawszy się z krzesła, odchodzi do okna lub w ciemny kat pokoju. Odwrócił się raz za nim i dostrzegł, że ręką oczy ociera. - Bronek! - zawołał zdziwiony - ty płaczesz? Kolega odsłonił twarz wykrzywioną sztucznym uśmiechem: - Co znowu?... Przywidziało ci się! - A czemuś tarł powieki? - Coś mi wpadło w oko. - Kłamiesz, Bronek! - Nie... nie kłamię. A zresztą... mówmy o czym innym. Wiesz? dostałem trzeci tom Nędzników. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie awantury wyprawia ten Valjean... Sprężycki nadstawił uszu. Właśnie w tym czasie arcydzieło Wiktora Hugo, wzruszające całą Europę, przedostało się w tłumaczeniu i do Pułtuska, gdzie nadzwyczajne przygody Valjeana, Kozety, Mariusza i rodziny Thenardierów najwyższy zachwyt budziły w sercach dwóch przyjaciół - entuzjastów... Chory, o wszystkim zapominając, zaczął wypytywać: - Cóż się stało z córeczką Fantiny?... Czy stary pan kupił jej wówczas tę śliczną lalkę?... A pieniądze zakopane pod drzewem, czy nie zginęły?... Czy Javert wciąż prześladuje dobroczyńcę w piaskowym surducie?... Czy biskup nie upomniał się wypadkiem o swoje świeczniki?... Zawiązała się ożywiona rozmowa. W zapale rozmowy nawet Dembowski o nurtującym go smutku zapomniał. Wrócił jednak ten smutek nazajutrz i przez czas długi dobrego, czułego chłopca nie odstępował. Tymczasem przy chorym odbywały się coraz częstsze konsylia lekarskie. Doktorzy dręczyli go nieustannym macaniem pulsu, wygniataniem boków, oglądaniem spuchniętej nogi, sondowaniem rany bolącej, wreszcie, najbardziej może drażniącym, łacińskim szwargotem. Matka miewała często łzy w oczach, inni domownicy i przyjaciele domu tajemniczo szeptali po kątach, w obocznym pokoju przyciszone prowadzili narady. Nareszcie jednego dnia zaszły przed dom konie ekstrapocztowe; ojciec Sprężyckiego siadł na bryczkę i pojechał do Warszawy. Po dwóch dniach nieobecności wrócił przywożąc nowego lekarza-homeopatę. Z tym lekarzem do pokoju i do duszy chorego wstąpiło jakby słońce. Skończyły się bolesne sondowania, plastry palące jak ogień, okłady podobne kajdanom, wstrętne mikstury, osłabiająca dieta - skończyła się przede wszystkim ponura, więzienna ciemność, otaczająca dotąd małego męczennika. Homeopata kazał pootwierać okna na całą szerokość, zasłony wszelkie odrzucić, do rany przykładać tylko kawałki płótna nasmarowane zwykłym tłuszczem, a za jedyne lekarstwo używać wody, w której rozpuszczono kilka drobnych jak ziarnka makowe kuleczek. Sprężyckiemu wydawało się, że jakiś duch dobroczynny wydobył go z dna otchłani czyśćcowej. Wrócił mu sen, apetyt, humor. Był zdolny przez całą godzinę z błogim na ustach uśmiechem przyglądać się przez otwarte okno błękitowi nieba, po którym na kształt ciemnoszafirowych błyskawic przelatywały nieustannie jaskółki. Cieszył się światłem słońca, świeżością powietrza - życie wydawało mu się skarbem nad skarbami. Gdy już wszystkie polecenia homeopaty zostały spełnione, kazał on podać sobie do pokoju chorego drugie śniadanie i z wielkim apetytem zabrał się do jedzenia. Sam widok tego lekarza sprawia Sprężyckiemu wrażenie przyjemne. Jest to tłuścioch starannie i czysto ubrany, z twarzą całkowicie wygoloną, wesołą, uprzejmie uśmiechniętą. Z chorym obchodzi się delikatnie, ostrożnie, nawet serdecznie - jak z własnym synem. Napiwszy się wódki i przekąsiwszy bułeczkę z kawiorem, homeopata wydostaje ze swej podróżnej szkatułki nóż osobliwego kształtu i błysnąwszy nim przed oczyma chłopca, mówi z uśmiechem: - Patrz, kochanku: takim to strasznym narzędziem chcieli "tamci" urznąć ci nogę. My zaś użyjemy tego narzędzia do ukrajania potężnego plastra szynki surowej i odpowiedniego kawałka placka - co pewnie lepiej ci będzie smakowało niż kleik i biszkopciki, którymi cię dotąd żywiono. Chory, długim postem wycieńczony, rzuca się łapczywie na ciasto i na mięso - jednak duszę nurtuje mu usłyszana wiadomość. "To mnie mieli naprawdę nogę urznąć?..." - myśli z przerażeniem, które mu włosy na głowie podnosi. Po odejściu lekarza zwraca się z tym pytaniem do matki. Matka w odpowiedzi wybucha płaczem, przyciska syna do piersi, okrywa go pocałunkami i zaleca, żeby starał się o tym nie myśleć... Ale zalecenie nie skutkuje: nad myślami tak trudno zapanować! Sprężycki, gdy tylko oczy przymknie, widzi strasznych ludzi z nożami, piłami, kleszczami, którzy znęcają się nad jego biedną, chorą nogą, miażdżą ją, szarpią, odrywają... Przed wieczorem wpada do niego Dembowski, rozpromieniony, wesoły - na szyję mu się rzuca i woła: - Więc już ci nogi nie urżną?... Wiwat!... - A ty skąd wiesz, że mieli urzynać? - pyta chory. - Wiedziałem wpierw niż wszyscy. - Skąd? - Doktór Dobrzelewski mówił o tym u moich rodziców. - I ty nic mi nie wspomniałeś! Tamten milczy zakłopotany. - Już teraz wiem, co ci oko zaprószyło wtenczas... kiedyś to stał przy oknie... pamiętasz? - Ech, nie ma o czym mówić!... Rzecz główna, że dwie nogi ocalały. - Jak to dwie? - Jedna twoja, druga moja. - Twoja? - No tak, bo gdym słyszał, co doktór mówi, zaraz pobiegłem do naszego kamienia i tam wykonałem ślub, że jeśli ty będziesz miał nogę odjętą, ja również pozbędę się swojej. - Co wygadujesz! Jakże mógłbyś to zrobić? - Alboż to co trudnego? Poszedłbym na wojnę i tak bym manewrował, że kartacz musiałby mi nogę urwać... A jak nie, to już bym sobie w inny sposób poradził. Sprężycki, który ma zwyczaj brać wszystko "na rozum", zastanawia się długo nad tym, co usłyszał. Wreszcie mówi: - Słuchaj, Bronek. Gdybyś zrobił, co mówisz, byłby to wielki grzech. I byłoby to także wielkie głupstwo. Dembowski posępnieje. - Ale tymczasem... chodź no tu bliżej. Tamten podchodzi do łóżka - Sprężycki chwyta go wychudłymi rękami za szyję i poczyna wycałowywać. Z oczu płyną mu łzy gorące... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka